crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Monster Handbook
The Monster Handbook is a function that allows bonus stats to be added to your character, which are permanent. Detail Absorbing monsters from the Monster Handbook requires Monster Essence and Mark of God items. These items can be found in the Monster Jungle dungeon (100+), or can be bought for crystals; Monster Essence is 4 crystals, Mark of God is 80 crystals. The first row of monsters in the handbook and provide minimal bonus stats. The last possible monsters that can be absorbed are Orange, and provide many stat boosters. However, each of the monsters have a certain requirement to unlock, except for the first row, which has no colour (white). The second row (green )requires a certain amount of gold to be held by the player in order to unlock. The third row (blue) requires the player to complete the quest, Killing for the Handbook # (number). The third row is yellow and requires activation of all the monsters in the 3rd row. The last 4 monsters are orange, and require crystal in order to unlock, the highest required as of present being 4999 crystal. Each absorbing requires a certain amount of Monster Essence and/or Mark of God. The first row of all monsters require 4 Monster Essence items, and give a stat bonus of an addtional 32 hitpoints (HP) for each attempt. There is a limit to the number of times the player can absorb the monster, as well as a limit to how many times a certain monster can be absorbed. Bonuses There are 6 qualities of monsters Ordinary, Outstanding, Magic, Pristine, Epic, and Legendary. Each quality gives increasingly better benefits the the one before it. There are different requirements to unlock certain qualities, and each better quality has a higher number of total absorptions per monster. The # above the following table stands for number of monsters in that quality. Ordinary Monsters In this category don't offer much, but they are cheap comparitively to the higher levels. These only require 3 Monster Essence which can be obtained in the Monster Jungle once you reach level 100 and can enter via Ronna the Adventurer in Starglade. These monsters do not require any unlocking to start absorbing. There are 5 monsters in this category and 5 absorbs per monster for a total of 25 absorptions of Ordinary quality. The total cost of absorbing this level is 75 Monster Essence. Outstanding Monsters in this quality level offer a bit more than Ordinary but not terribly much more. However they are absorbable 2x more times than the Ordinary ones and thus the benefits stack up nicely once completed. These require 4 essence a piece only 1 more than monsters of the level before. However, they also require a Mark of God which unless they drop from events are only obtainable via the Fate Shop for 60 crystals a piece. These monsters, unlike Ordinary monsters, do not start out unlocked. To unlock monsters in this level it requires the user to have a certain amount of gold in their possession. Thankfully, they stay unlocked if you go below the said value. This means if you know someone with the amount required to unlock you can borrow it and give it straight back. Actual gold amounts required are not known at this time as they were unlocked before data for this guide was taken. The only gold amount known currently is the last level which requires 8 plat 10 gold. There are 50 absorptions of this level because of the level having 10 absorptions a piece per 5 monsters for a total of 50 rewards. This means the overall cost of this level is 200 Essence and 50 Marks (3000 Crystals). Magic Monsters in this level start to really offer good benefit. There are still 5 monsters of this quality, but they are absorbable 20 times each. That means this reward is obtainable a total of 100 times! This is where the beauty of the Monster Handbook starts to show itself. These monsters also require unlocking as will every monster of each quality after this. To unlock the first one you will be given a quest after the last Outstanding quality monster is unlocked. Then each time you finish the current monster unlocking quest, the next will automagically be given to you. Unlock the quests which can enter your quest log while killing monsters in certain zones, these will NOT pop a message across your screen letting you know that they are adding the quest to your quest log. To do the quests given you must be lvl 90+ and must enter The Necropolis to complete them. The monsters of this level require 4 Essence and 2 Marks Each. This means 400 Essence and 200 Marks (12000 Crystals ). Pristine There is only additional benefit of these monsters over Magic monsters and that is Agility . This is the first level which has fewer monsters than the three previous levels. This one has 4 monsters only, but they are absorbable 50 times each. This means 200 total absorbs for this level! All of the other stats given are increased in value from the previous level making this one offer even better benefit over magic level. Like magic level this level requires that there be quests completed to unlock. The cost per absorption in this level is 5 essence and 3 marks. The total cost of absorbing the whole quality level is 1000 essence, 600 marks (36000 Crystals !!) Epic This level also gives some endurance at the cost of heal. However, the monsters are 3 in number 100 in absorbs each for a total of 300 epic absorbs. Like Magics and Pristines these are unlocked via quests. The cost per absorb is 6 essence and 4 marks for a total of 1800 essence and 1200 marks (72000 Crystals !!!!) Legendary This level gives the best bonuses by far. Agility and Endurance are dropped for All Atributes, and Heal is back at this level. These monsters are actually unlocked by unlocking all of the Magic level monsters and having crystals in your inventory of various amounts. There are 3 monsters unlockable for 999, 1999, and 4999 crystals held respectively. As with the Outstanding level going below the crystals after unlocking does not cause the monster to lock again. these are the most expensive as they require 8 Essence and 8 Marks each, and they can be absorbed 150 times! This level with 450 total absorbs uses 3600 Essence and 3600 Marks (216000 Crystals !!!!!!!!!!). The tables for Epic, Legendary, and the total bonus and crystal costs will be added shortly, come back soon for the complete guide! Category:Player Category:Game Mechanics